


Toll

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [127]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slight Canon Divergence, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anzu is a good friend, poor yugi, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yugi gets sick after nearly drowning during Battle City. Anzu takes care of him.





	Toll

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt for my friend's birthday on my sneezehq birthday. This is set during battle city, with a slight canon divergence after Yugi’s duel against Bakura. Also, since I recently watched season 0, I’m using Anzu instead of Teá for her name. I hope that you like it!

“You didn’t have to stay here with me, you know,” Yugi points out. His voice is a hoarse shadow of its usual self. “You should be watching Joey duel.”

Anzu scoffs. “After you almost collapsed after your match with Bakura? No way, someone has to keep an eye on you. Now drink some of this water,” she commands, passing him a bottle.

Yugi takes it obediently, unscrewing the top-Anzu had already opened it for him. The stress of the past couple weeks, plus his near-drowning earlier today had taken their toll on him. He’d been sniffling and sneezing for a couple days, but the shock of the cold water had turned it into a full-blown cold. The chilly winds on top of the blimp hadn’t helped, either. He’d been swaying on his feet at the end of the match; if Joey and Tristan hadn’t helped him, he would have fallen over. But he’d needed to see if Bakura was okay.

Speaking of Bakura … “The doctor is with him right now,” Anzu replies, watching Yugi like a mother bird watches her baby as he gulps down the water. “I’ll go and see him when the doctor is finished, okay? I promise that we won’t leave him alone. But worrying about him right now won’t help. You need to focus on getting better.”

Yugi smiles at the reassurance-he’d been so worried about Bakura before and during the duel, and so torn about what to do. If the other Bakura hadn’t intervened, Yugi isn’t sure what he would have done. Fortunately, it looked like his friend was going to be okay. 

“At least I can rest until the finals,” Yugi says, trying to reassure Anzu that he’ll be fine. She looks so worried; he hates seeing her like this. “You really should go watch Joey duel.”

“And come back to you passed out on the floor because you were practicing dueling strategies? I don’t think so,” she dismisses the thought out of hand, her hands on her hips. Her face softens slightly. “That is amazing that you’re going to the finals, though, Yugi. I knew you could do it!” She reaches over to ruffle his hair. The gesture is supposed to be soothing, but Yugi finds himself blushing at her proximity.

“Yeah,” Yugi smiles at the thought. “I wish I could call grandpa and tell him, but he’s probably asleep by now.”

“You can tell him in the morning,” Anzu suggests. Her hand hasn’t left his head-she’s brushing his hair back in slow, repetitive motions. Yugi finds his eyes growing heavy despite himself.

“Do you think we can do it? Win the Battle City tournament?” Yugi asks, his voice small and slurred with sleepiness.

“I know you can,” Anzu says firmly. “I’ve always believed in you.” Those are the last words Yugi hears before he falls asleep with a slight smile on his face.

“So stubborn,” Anzu mutters, shaking her head. “I knew you were tired.” She plants a kiss on Yugi’s forehead, before getting up to go and see how Bakura is doing. She knows that that’s the first thing Yugi will ask about when he wakes up. “Sleep well, Yugi.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
